


That's Not My Name

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future reference of smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, The OMC isnt even an actual person just a name, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: “You thought I was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so I just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and I don’t know how to break it to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

Harry didn’t know how or why it had happened, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He had been at the club for about an hour before some bloke with dyed blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and run up to him shouting “Brad! I’ve been looking all over for you!” and proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and start kissing him. Harry didn’t know who this ‘Brad’ was, but he didn’t really care much. A hot bloke was kissing him, and he wasn’t about to complain, or stop him. He had quickly wrapped his arms around the guy’s waist and kissed him back.  
It only took about ten minutes before he had the bloke pushed up against the wall of the club and kissing him hungrily. The guy, whoever he was, was an ace kisser. Not to mention the whimper he made when Harry had dropped his hands from his waste and squeezed his arse. He had a nice arse.  
They spent the next fifteen minutes making out heavily and the guy was making these noises that were going straight to Harry’s cock. He knew where this was heading, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to the guy that he wasn’t ‘Brad.’ He thought maybe they could get off in the toilet, but he really didn’t want to do that. He could also leave the guy there and rush out, but that wouldn’t be beneficial to either of them.  
It was when the guy whispered “Let’s take this back to my place, yeah?” that Harry was well and truly fucked. He had picked up on the Irish accent when he had gotten his attention, but now it seemed as if it was a lot thicker, and it just turned him on even more. He wanted to hear that accent scream out his name while he rode him. Or he could get dicked down by the guy, he wasn’t picky.  
The guy started to lead him out of the club, and Harry panicked. They had made it outside when the guy suddenly turned around.  
“M’ names Niall, by the way. What’s yours?”  
And what?  
“I, what?”  
“What’s your name, green eyes? I’d quite like to know who’s name I’m hopefully going to be screaming tonight.”  
“But, I thought?”  
Harry was at a loss for words. Hadn’t this guy called him Brad?  
Apparently Harry had said that part out loud by accident.  
“I know your name’s not Brad; I just needed an excuse to get your attention. You’re way to pretty for me to pass up the opportunity to have you to meself.”  
And OH.  
“Harry, it’s Harry.”  
Harry breathed out.  
“Well, Harry, are we gonna go to my place or not?”  
Harry nodded his head enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, yeah let’s go.”


End file.
